Trained Assassins and Their Secrets
by LokisLie
Summary: When a girl comes to Mike in search of help, she doesn't reveal much about her past. All she wants is help to get away from the guys following her. But the whole case is shattered when Mike finds out who she really is. Will he still help, or is it a trap?
1. Meet and Greet

I was standing along the fringe of an outdoor restaurant when I first saw the opportunity to approach him. He was standing at the bar by himself, a first in the time I had been here in Miami. But someone had to be joining him soon. I quickly dodged the tourists and leaned against the bar beside him.

"Micheal Westen"

"Do I know you?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Probably not, but I know all about you." I responded. He grunted.

"Micheal Westen, age 39. You, live in an abandoned loft with your friends, Sam and Fiona. You work on cases for the people in Miami and love yogurt, especially blueberry." I fired. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay, who are you?" he asked.

"Annabelle. You can call me Anna. I'm 15.

"And what do you do, _Anna_? You a runaway teen or something?"

I snorted. "Trained assassin is more like it. I was sent to a school in Europe and some of my father's men taught me how to use a gun. As I progressed, they sent me on small missions. Then I overheard them talking about putting a bullet in my head when they were done with me. I went to the police and ratted them out for carrying guns without liscenses. 2 of them were arrested but the other 4 got away. I fled here in search of my father, but they followed. I figured if they were following me, I couldn't go to my father because they are his men. After a few days of staying here, I learned about a guy who could-"

"Hey kid, you got I.D?" The bartender broke in. I pulled a card out of my purse and showed it to him, flashing a smile. He smiled back.

"You look young for a 21 year old" he said.

"I matured at an earlier age" I responded quickly. He nodded and moved on.

"Where'd you get that?" Mike asked, nodding to my purse.

"Europe. Paid 10 grand for that and a license. The guy was very good at making fake documents." I replied. "Anyway, I heard about a guy who could help me. I searched deeper and discovered your name. I've heard a lot about you, already. And I've been following you for the past 4 days" I smiled.

"What information do you have on the men following you?" Micheal asked.

"I have documents in my car." I said. He nodded.

"Let's see 'em"


	2. You're not my dad

"James Conner" I said, slapping the file on the top of my silver Eclipse. "He's the leader and the one who trained me with the gun." When I had lived in Europe, I'd developed a kindergarten crush on the guy. He was 22 so our ages were way off, but it seemed like he had liked me too. Now he was out to kill me. Ironic, isn't it?  
I watched as Michael flipped through the file. His face was businesslike, almost unemotional.

"What about the other men?" he asked.

"Nothing on them, but I know they all have some type of military training. Conner also picked up two other guys on the way here. I don't have info on them either, but I know they are both very good trackers"

His eyebrows popped above his sunglasses for a second. "Where are you staying?" he asked.

"The Marriott Doral this week. I move constantly" I told him.

"I'll follow you there. I have to meet Fi and Sam." Mike turned and walked back to his car with his phone held to his ear.  
I jumped into my little Eclipse and backed out of the lot. I checked my rearview mirror every so often to see where Michael was. He always stayed a car or two cars behind. Probably to watch for anything unusual.

Eventually some of the cars cleared and I turned onto an empty road. It was the back way to the hotel, shorter, less traffic and an easy place to lose someone or hide. That's when the black Hummer pulled behind me. I checked my rearview mirror once. Just once to freak out. A bullet shattered my back window and a second broke through the front.

"Crap" I said, fumbling for the pistol under my seat. As soon as the cool metal touched my hand, I turned and fired. The bullet bounced off the hood uselessly and I had to swerve to avoid crashing into a wall. Another bullet shot into the car and went through the front window. I fired back twice. One went through the window and one missed completely.

" So much for trained assassin" I muttered, fishtailing onto a busier street. I let out a breath. James wouldn't shoot for sake of his cover. As soon as some of the cars cleared in front of me, I pushed my Eclipse to 70. Soon, the Hummer turned. As the back faced me, I saw that Mike had managed to bust up the back. From then on, he stayed right behind me.

The Marriott Doral was a 3 star hotel, not to fancy, not to ratty. I didn't want anything to fancy. People might get suspicious of a 15 year old girl staying at a $500 hotel. As soon as he pulled to a stop, Mike jumped out of his car. I reached for a post-it and pen and stepped out too.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Perfect. Not a scratch. Can't say the same for my car, though. I'll have to get a new one." I sighed. The Eclipse was one of my favorite cars. But it was all screwed up. I would have to get something else, anyway. Conner knew what I was driving now. That meant he would also have to get a different car.

"Here's my cell number, room number and the hotel number, just in case. I'll be switching hotels soon, though. I'll give you a call when I do." I told Mike. He nodded and tore off the bottom of the post-it.

"Give me the pen." He ordered. I obliged and leaned against my car as he scribbled on the sticky note.

"Here is mine, Sam's and Fi's number. I'll probably call you tomorrow. We'll have to meet up again and talk" he said.

"Okay. I'll probably sleep until 11, teens and our sleep habits, but just give me a caal at, like, noon." I told him.

"Fine. If Conner somehow finds your room, call me first and hang tight as best you can, got that?"

"Who are you? My father?" I snorted, walking towards the hotel.


	3. Jittery

I was jittery that night. After my close encounter with James, I couldn't stop thinking about all possible ways he could bust in. I had my door locked with the deadbolt, plus I stuffed all my luggage in front of it.

The windows had the blinds shut, the curtains closed and I was _still_ jittery. Weird for me, being a trained assassin and all. I jumped at every sound expected someone to bust through the door at any second. My gun was right by my head, as well as my pocketknife and phone.

I finally fell asleep at 3 a.m, but it didn't last. I woke up every hour until 8, which was when I gave up and got out of bed. The hotel had continental breakfast until 9, so I hurried downstairs.

Despite my restless night, I was fully alert. Breakfast was uneventful and I decided to call Michael at 11 so he knew I was up. Until then, I had to watch TV.

Nothing good was on this morning so I just watched the news. When 11 finally rolled around, I was on my toes. I dug through my purse where I had thrown Michaels number. Finally, I found it and dialed. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Anna? Are you ok?" Mike asked.

"Fine. Just wanted to call and let you know I was awake. I need to get a new car today, too. What time are we meeting?"

"I'll pick you up at noon so we can get you a car, the we'll meet Sam and Fi at the Dolphintail."

"Great" I said, and hung up. I sat back for a few minutes, then jumped up to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower, I pulled clothes out of my suitcase and threw them on. It was my favorite tank with a pair of shorts. The tank was all black except for some electric blue swirls twisting up from the bottom. It was short enough that you could see a strip of my stomach. I loved it.

I blow dried my hair, then straightened it so all the post- shower curliness was gone. Then I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I was 5'4" with black hair that stopped at my shoulders and blue eyes. I was kind of tan, but not really. My height was made up mostly of my legs. I got that from my dad. I also got my hair from him, but his had thinned and grayed in past years.

I turned away from my reflection to glance at the clock. I jumped when it read 11:50 and raced to grab my purse. I shoved my gun inside and raced out the door. The elevator ride seemed to take forever, but it finally dinged at the bottom floor. I walked out the automatic doors, just at Michael was pulling up.

"Nice to see you." I said, taking shotgun position.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Lovely. I slept perfectly." I lied. Mike looked at me, unconvinced.

"Aren't assassins supposed to be great liars?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have bags under your eyes. You slept very little, if at all." He fired. I clenched my jaw and glared out the window.

"Whatever. Just take me to get a car."


	4. Join the Party

We ended up getting a Ford F150. I wanted an Eclipse, but since not a lot of people drove that here…yeah. I bought it. Well, I gave the money to Michael and he bought it. Seriously, what idiot would let me buy a car? But I had tricked a bar tender so I guess I'm not that obvious anymore.

When we left the overly large showroom where I had bought my trusty truck, Mike pulled out his phone.

I watched silently, even though questions were picking at my head.

"I need you to pick up my car. I'm at the Ford dealer on Mangrove." He spoke quietly. I looked around me and started walking to where the dealer drove the car around for us.

"Thanks." I said, flashing him a smile and taking the keys. He smiled politely back and walked away. I climbed in and rested my head on the steering wheel. Too much was going on right now. I still hadn't met Mike's "friends" and I wasn't going to do anything without meeting them first. I raised my head as footsteps started so come towards me.

"Come on, we're meeting Sam and Fi. They're going to swing by here and pick up the car first then meet us at the restaurant." Michael said. I nodded and he watched me evenly.

"I'm driving. From now on." He said.

I glared at him. "No way! My cars, I drive. That's the end of the conversation."

"No. The conversation isn't over until I say so. I'm not letting a 15 year old girl drive around town. You almost got yourself killed last night because you were driving. If you had been in the passenger seat you would have been able to shoot better and possibly hit a target. Now move."

"I can shoot just fine. I was caught off guard. I'm the killer not the killee, remember?" I growled.

Mike watched me for a moment then sighed and walked around to the passenger side.

"This isn't the end of our conversation." He said.

"Whatever. Where am I going?"

"Turn right out of here and keep going right until you hit Zenyatta Drive.**(WOOT!)** The restaurant is right along that road." He said. I pulled away quickly and followed orders efficiently until we got to our destination. The Dolphintail was an uptown restaurant, decent. People were sitting at the bar and tables, but they were sparse. Just enough room for us to get a table. I stood quietly and surveyed my surroundings as the hostess set up a table and grabbed menus for us. The quickest way out would be to run out the door leading outside. Or the kitchen. But kitchens were risky. Lots of weapons to use and get hit with. I snapped back when we started walking. We were seated directly by the back door; convenient for my thoughts.

We were sitting silently for about two minutes before our waiter came up. He was cute. About a year older than me with reddish brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall, too. But, I was short, so everyone seemed tall. He smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back and told him I wanted water. When he was gone I sighed.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Nothing. Teenage stuff. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Can't have a boyfriend. Job. No relationships other than family, clients, and coworkers. Tough stuff, this is. Especially since I'm 15." I sighed.

"You'll get used to it."

"Ya." I had just said as two people sat down. Both were next to me. It was a girl and a guy. The girl was short with pale brown hair. The man was older, and a lot bigger. His hair was graying.

"Anna, this is Fi and Sam." Mike said.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So, I hear you have a problem. What's up?" Sam asked.

"She's an assassin from Europe. Some of her father's workers are after her. Basic, yet complicated. She's stubborn." Mike said.

"Stubborn isn't right. Just strong willed." I said.

"Ok, let's start with the basics. What does your dad do?" Fi asked.

"He's an arms dealer. Trades around the world."

"Does he live here in Miami?" she asked.

"Yup. That's why I came here first. But I don't want to go to him because he trusts them too much."

" Great. We just need to figure out a way to make these men get off your back and it's pretty much problem solved." Sam said cheerfully.

"Yeah, except for the fact they just walked in." I growled.

* * *

** sorry it took me so long. School and soccer just started up again, but I'm gettin the hang of it.**


End file.
